opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryūko Yokoduke
(Birthplace) |affiliation = Azure Dragon Pirates |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Neck |previous occupation = Unknown |team = Azure Dragon Pirates |previous team = None |partner = Sakiugo Nezame Kyoaku Yokoduke(On Occasion) |previous partner = Unknown |family = Kyoaku Yokoduke(Older Brother) |bounty = 15,000,000 |fruit = Karazao Karazao no Mi |weapons = Tonfa Handcuffs}} Ryūko Yokoduke (横付け竜虎 Yokoduke Ryuuko, lit: Arriving Alongside a Hero) is currently a of the Azure Dragon Pirates, the first to be recruited, and Sakiugo Nezame's , or in more specific terms, the Dragon's Neck. It is virtually unknown what his past-life was, but, he is known to have grown up in the continent of . He wields the unusual , Karazao Karazao no Mi. He has gained a of 15,000,000 due to single-handedly destroy three marine branches with his power, alongside the consumption of his dangerous Devil Fruit. He is also the younger brother of , Kyoaku Yokoduke Appearance Ryūko is a lean young man with a slightly shorter height than his comrade, Sakiugo. He possesses a toned build, along with a dominating stature that most fear, and his silver-gray eyes only add to the intimidation he wears. He has a striking resemblance to his elder brother. He has short black hair, which is ruffled and slightly messy. His fringe goes down to his eyes, and seems to be parted to his right, slighly hiding his right eye. Currently, he is seen adorning an attire, slightly similar to a school-uniform in some aspects. He predominantly is seen with a black leather jacket, with a red interior that he is seen wearing as a cape. This jacket has an unusual insignia, reading an unnamed kanji. Along with this, he wears a high-collared white shirt, unbuttoned at the top, and with long sleeves. He seems to wear an unusual, purple-spiked bracelet on his arm, along with a standard black watch. Finally, he wears simple black leather pants, a dark brown belt, and leather-black shoes. He is almost always seen carrying his signature Tonfa with him. Previously, he wore an attire resembling a school uniform even more. Although it was essentially the same as his current attire, it had key differences. Including the kanji insignia being on his arm, him wearing a tie and finally him adorning a blue vest over his shirt. Personality Ryūko could be considered a rude individual who noticeably possesses a sharp tongue at almost all times while retaining an abnormally calm demeanor. However, Ryūko will shoot out mocking insults in something many call, "rapid-fire mode." His continuous barrage of comments tend to annoy those around him, and he rarely ever keeps his mouth silent, although he is capable of doing so, he never wishes to. Ryūko, normally calm and reserved, has shown great analytic ability, observing both his opponents and surroundings before taking any action at all. He is also skilled in the art of manipulation, forming a facade of his personality to adjust to the current situation, rarely ever forming bonds with any individual, due to his rather horrid past. Ryūko rarely ever wishes to fight in a battle, and never tries to kill an opponent with a head-on assault in his first movement. Ryūko's sharp tongue however, is usually the spark of most, if not, all the battles he encounters, as such, Ryūko is rather bloodthirsty in some aspects, as he seemingly takes great pleasure inside battle. At the least, from a visual perspective. Although nobody can truly deduce what is going on in Ryūko's mind as his viewpoints, mannerisms, and even his very posture, is constantly in a facade. Layered upon thousands of different alias', reputations, Ryūko himself is an enigma of an individual, and someone that can't be understood without extreme patience, something not many, if any are able to keep for long. In a battle with multiple opponents, Ryūko is noted to be very brutal, and can be considered to be somewhat destructive as well. Although he normally fights with calm, cold precision, his strikes are extremely torturous. Instead of quickly ending a battle, he will savour it, continuously slice and dice his opponent until they have bathed in their own blood completely. He is seemingly uncaring of his own situation in a battle, regardless of himself winning or losing. Although it should be noted, that in dire times, he will try his hardest to win, regardless of what happens to his opponent. However, this only happened before Ryūko changed himself completely, yet it happens once or twice when he battles with Sakiugo. This is an indication that the two know each other, although can rumors be proven is unknown. Relationships Sakiugo Nezame: Ryūko's relationship with Sakiugo is a strange one. It seems that the two or more than simple "friends" as one might say. The two, despite having said that they just recently met, act like they have known each other for many years. Although the exact meaning behind this is unclear, but it is very possible that both Ryūko and Sakiugo's pasts are linked together in one way. Sakiugo knows of Ryūko's true personality, although obviously seems to hide it from the rest of the world. Ryūko also seems to both respect and treat Sakiugo as a friend of sorts, although not externally of course, it seems that the two have a very strong bond. The two are also phenomenal when working in a team, and are able to easily compliment one another in a myriad of ways, and are a decimating force to any opponent. ]] Kyoaku Yokoduke: Although the exact relation between Ryūko and Kyoaku is unknown, it is easily identified that the relationship between these two opposites is very strained. Considering that they both took two different extremes of the spectrum of "good" and "evil", thus making both of them "enemies" most of the time. Regardless, it seems that both have a mutual respect for each other and their goals, as well as how they will accomplish them. Externally however, Ryūko seems to possess extreme disdain for Kyoaku, while it is almost opposite in Kyoaku's case. This then results in many humorous situations when the two meet. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities His evil grin radiates upon you as if a demon were to be present at your very doorstep. You try to fight, as if you were trying to bring back day at the night. Your weapon clashes with his. He vanishes! In his place, orbs of calamity rain upon you. Stabbing you into the pits of Tartarus! Ryuko, as the of the Azure Dragon Pirates, is a powerful pirate regardless of his age. Even Kyoaku and Sakiugo comment on his battle prowess, which is only enhanced by his cunning and his abilities. He is powerful enough to have shown to be able to single-handedly defeat three marine bases, without relying on his Devil Fruit powers. Even Kyoaku comments on his growing talent in combat, which could soon be above his own. Physical Prowess Strength: Although not exceptional, Ryūko has shown enough strength to easily fight larger weapons than his own, by solely using his Tonfa. Combined with the momentum behind each strike, he can knock out most opponents in a single, direct blow. Enhanced Speed: Ryūko is a very fast individual, and is capable of keeping on-foot with his captain effortlessly. His speed is not the sheer movement speed he possesses, but rather, how effortlessly he simply strides to his destinations. He uses quick, but precise movements in a battle which are used to evade and counter with the least amount of effort exerted. It is sometimes thought that he doesn't even move at all! Although this is merely a deception on his part, Ryūko is very fond of his speed, as it greatly helps him achieve his goals for a battle. Immense Durability: Ryūko possesses an inhuman amount of durability against almost any type of injury. Regardless of what it is, whether it be from physical all the way to elemental, Ryūko is able to stand up against it, and surpass it. This comes from his drive in battle which causes him to continually fight against his opponent, until they have suffered excruciating pain. However, even Ryūko recognizes the limits of his tolerance, and he notes himself to be not as enduring as those such as or . Enhanced Endurance: Ryūko is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time, purely due to his will to keep moving. Regardless of the amount of time he has been fighting, Ryūko is able to continually be able to fight at full strength until he has been severely weakened. Regardless, it is commented by many that he is monstrous in this regard. Weaponry Skills Tonfa Mastery: Ryūko, as his primary fighting style would suggest, has mastered the arts of wielding a Tonfa, and many comment on his surprising skill and agility when wielding it. His unique Tonfa have hidden compartments in them, which, when used in conjunction with his expertise in the art, makes it a deadly weapon to all of his opponents. He is most noticeably skilled in being able to transition through multiple Tonfa styles in order for maximum damage to his opponent, while leaving him without harm. Ryūko tends to favor a direct offensive style, with a skilled defense backing it up along with any situational adaptation that would be needed to enhance his performance, whether it be changing the grip of his Tonfa, to anything else. *'Offensive Kata': *'Defensive Kata': *'Advanced Kata': Hidden Weaponry Master: Fighting Style Gyakudoki (逆怒気 Reverse Wrath) Devil Fruit Trivia Behind the Scenes *Appearanced based off Hibari Kyoya from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Gallery RyuukoGeneral.jpg|Ryūko in his former attire RyuukoAgain.jpg|Ryūko in another attire Category:First Mate Category:Azure Dragon Pirates Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Human Category:Humans